


K Is For Kisses

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K is for kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	K Is For Kisses

Their first kiss happened before their third date. The first was interrupted halfway through the main course by beeping summonses from the hospital and the second was ruled by nerves likened to that of a couple of teenage girls. So the third began with a kiss.

Addison was nervously holding a wine bottle and Callie held Addison as soon as she opened the door to let her inside her apartment. It was a sweet, lasting close mouthed kiss that did the trick. When they pulled apart, Addison smiled and something resembling jumbled up words spilled from her mouth.

“I ordered pizza,” Was Callie’s reply, not telling the other woman that she thought her adorable all anxious and short of comprehensible words.

Kisses, as both women quickly found out, were the best way to shut each other up. At any time, even during a fight. Especially during a fight. It was so much easier to just cut the whole thing short and get right to the making up part. It was the best part after all. And it worked!

There were saddened kisses, like the time Callie lost the baby. She was only three months in but it was a loss they both felt deeply and walking along the park a month later, they stopped at a bench and they sat in silence for a while, hand in hand until Callie finally said, “We should try again.”

Addison kissed the top of Callie’s head and held her, thankful that the younger woman was strong enough for the both of the them.

Addison figured that her favorite were probably the sloppy drunk kisses they gave each other their first night out after the baby. Meredith and Derek were watching Sofia, Henry and Carson and their house was empty for the first time in a very long time.

They stumbled into the kitchen, already half naked but stumbling nonetheless. Addison had an idea about whipped cream and Callie spread out on the kitchen counter, but they settled for the kitchen floor and a jar of caramel Callie’s father brought back from a business trip to Mexico. They were sticky and sprawled on the cold floor by the end of it, kissing languidly after about two hours of greedy, desperate sex. This resulted in them both catching a cold after falling asleep on the floor. But like every other kiss before and after, it was completely worth it.

Callie had this idea that anything could be resolved with a kiss. Anything from a broken heart to a broken arm.

When Sofia was twelve, she broke her arm in what could only be described as a horrible bike accident. While Callie’s heart ached for her daughter, she managed to keep the worry out of her eyes as she fit her arm into a cast. When she was done, she pulled Sofia into her arms and kissed her to reassure her and the young girl instantly relaxed.

It was just one of those things in their household. Kisses came with everything. Apologies, presents and Christmas greetings.

It sealed everything. And it was nice to know that after everything they failed at, this was something they figured out pretty quickly. It made everything work.


End file.
